


Fake

by cathyleite



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyleite/pseuds/cathyleite
Summary: All the things are fakeAll the humans are fakeEverybody lies





	Fake

山维醒过来的时候，外面已经天光大亮了。他从林子里一路折腾到外面，看到的不是山清水秀，而是忙碌的工地。

他觉得自己做了很久很久的梦，明明刚刚醒过来的时候，梦还清晰得可以直接写下来成为爆款小说的。可是半小时而已，他在看见挖掘机的那一秒，什么都想不起来了。他觉得自己变成了另一个人，一个，应该成为的人。

山维穿着全套的户外运动装备，除了衣衫凌乱了点，狼狈了点，特别像从山上滚了十来米。他记起来自己是到这个地方来探险的。自己是一个小的挖矿公司的大老板。至于为什么一个人来，则是被发小放了鸽子，又不愿意浪费昂贵的机票退改签费用。他理清了自己的思路，顺利和工地工头打听清楚了地点，时间，以及离开的最便捷方法。

沉着冷静的上了飞机，给发小发了接机的要求之后，他才坐在经济舱的角落，沉沉入睡。

梦里，他又开始做之前的梦了。

“崔四，醒醒，出操了，去看看那帮小崽子们今天练得怎么样了。”天还没完全亮透，黄有金疑惑的看着平时本该早早起来的同屋，依旧昏睡不醒。

 

 

 

 

G

M

T

 

|  Detect language Afrikaans Albanian Amharic Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Corsican Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Frisian Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hawaiian Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Kurdish Kyrgyz Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Luxembourgish Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Pashto Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Samoan Scots Gaelic Serbian Sesotho Shona Sindhi Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Xhosa Yiddish Yoruba Zulu  |   |  Afrikaans Albanian Amharic Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Corsican Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Frisian Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hawaiian Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Kurdish Kyrgyz Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Luxembourgish Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Pashto Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Samoan Scots Gaelic Serbian Sesotho Shona Sindhi Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Xhosa Yiddish Yoruba Zulu  |   |   |   |   |    
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

 

 

Text-to-speech function is limited to 200 characters

 

|   |  Options : History : Feedback : [Donate](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=GD9D8CPW8HFA2) | Close  
---|---|---|---


End file.
